1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or removing a data storage device to or from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer, or a server, usually includes data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is usually labor-intensive.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves using screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket on a chassis of the computer. Usually, these screws are so small that it is difficult to install them. It is laborious and time-consuming to manipulate the screws. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easier to be dropped by an assembler into the computer. Some accidental damage may occur in the computer.
To address the aforementioned problems, a plurality of mounting apparatuses is invented to reduce the number of needed screws. For example, a pair of detachable rails is attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with screws. The data storage device slides into and is secured to a drive bracket. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the rails from the data storage device before replacing the data storage device.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or removing a data storage device to or from an electronic device.